2018 Atlantic Hurricane Season (Pory's Version)
The 2018 Atlantic hurricane season was another active Atlantic hurricane season. The season officially began on June 1, 2018, and ended on November 30, 2018. These dates historically describe the period each year when most tropical cyclones form in the Atlantic basin and are adopted by convention. However, as shown by Tropical Storm Alberto in May, tropical cyclone formation is possible at any time of the year. Alberto's formation marked the fourth consecutive year to feature a pre-season storm in the Atlantic. Later in the same month, Hurricane Beryl formed in the gulf of Mexico, causing catastrophic flooding across Louisiana, and becoming the first hurricane to form in May since Alma in 1970. Timeline ImageSize = width:800 height:240 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/2016 till:01/12/2016 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/05/2016 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:15/05/2016 till:18/05/2016 color:TS text:"Alberto (TS)" from:25/05/2016 till:30/05/2016 color:C1 text:"Beryl (C1)" From:05/07/2016 till:10/07/2016 color:C2 Barset:break Barset:skip Barset:skip From:13/07/2016 till:15/07/2016 color:TS text:"Chris (C2)" From:06/07/2016 till:13/07/2016 color:C3 text:"Debby (C3)" from:07/08/2016 till:09/08/2016 color:TS text:"Emilio (TS)" from:15/08/2016 till:18/08/2016 color:TS text:"Florence (TS)" from:31/08/2016 till:19/09/2016 color:C4 text:"Gerald (C4)" From:03/09/2016 till:09/09/2016 color:C1 text:"Helene (C1)" from:07/09/2016 till:17/09/2016 color:C3 text:"Isaac (C3)" from:07/09/2016 till:15/09/2016 color:C2 barset:break barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip from:19/09/2016 till:24/09/2016 color:TS text:"Joyce (C2)" barset:break from:13/09/2016 till:18/09/2016 color:TS text:"Kirk (TS)" from:13/09/2016 till:16/09/2016 color:TS text:"Lucy (TS)" from:22/09/2016 till:24/09/2016 color:TD text:"Thirteen (TD)" from:22/09/2016 till:29/09/2016 color:TS text:"Michael (TS)" from:23/09/2016 till:25/09/2016 color:TS barset:break barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip from:27/09/2016 till:14/10/2016 color:C2 text:"Nadine (C2)" from:24/09/2016 till:27/09/2016 color:TS text:"Oscar (TS)" from:07/10/2016 till:13/10/2016 color:C5 text:"Patty (C5)" from:09/10/2016 till:14/10/2016 color:TS text:"Rafael (TS)" from:14/10/2016 till:18/10/2016 color:TS text:"Sandy (TS)" from:27/10/2016 till:01/11/2016 color:C3 text:"Tony (C3)" barset:break from:15/11/2016 till:18/11/2016 color:TS text:"Vera (TS)" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/2016 till:01/06/2016 text:May from:01/06/2016 till:01/07/2016 text:June from:01/07/2016 till:01/08/2016 text:July from:01/08/2016 till:01/09/2016 text:August from:01/09/2016 till:01/10/2016 text:September from:01/10/2016 till:01/11/2016 text:October from:01/11/2016 till:01/12/2016 text:November TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(618,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson hurricane wind scale)" Storms Tropical Storm Alberto Hurricane Beryl Hurricane Chris Hurricane Debby Tropical Storm Emilio Tropical Storm Florence Hurricane Gerald Hurricane Helene Hurricane Isaac Hurricane Joyce Tropical Storm Kirk Tropical Storm Lucy Tropical Depression Thirteen Tropical Storm Michael Hurricane Nadine Tropical Storm Oscar Hurricane Patty Tropical Storm Rafael Tropical Storm Sandy Hurricane Tony Tropical Storm Vera Storm names The following list of names will be used for named storms that form in the North Atlantic in 2018. Retired names, if any, will be announced by the World Meteorological Organization in the spring of 2019. The names not retired from this list will be used again in the 2024 season. This is the same list used in the 2012 season, with the exceptions of Kirk and Vera, which replaced Keith and Valerie. Retirement After the season, the names Gerald and Patty were retired. Their replacements for 2024 are Gary and Paige. Category:VileMaster Category:What-might-have-been seasons Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:2018 Atlantic hurricane season